1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content broadcast device, a content broadcast method, a content reception device, a content reception method, a program, and a content broadcast system. In particular, the present invention relates to a content broadcast device, a content broadcast method, a content reception device, a content reception method, a program, and a content broadcast system, which utilize a broadcast wave and realize a content download service for a specific user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digitalization of television broadcast waves has allowed the more effective use of the bandwidths of the television broadcast waves. Therefore, not only have television programs been broadcasted using television broadcast waves but also various kinds of data have been able to be broadcasted simultaneously with television programs. Using this technique, for example, the transmission of data broadcasting and the transmission of updated data for a control program used for a television receiver or the like are performed.
In addition, for example, there has been proposed a content download service using a broadcast wave, in which a content different from a television program is broadcasted in accordance with a predetermined broadcast schedule and received and accumulated (downloaded) by a reception device, and the downloaded content can be utilized (reproduced) at an arbitrary time (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-287769).
According to the content download service using a television broadcast wave, a user of a reception device that complies with the content download service can view a downloaded content at an arbitrary time.